


Sing Me A Lullaby And I Will Call You By Mine

by psychomath



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 04:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11775087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychomath/pseuds/psychomath
Summary: 很少有韩能称为“他的”的东西，当他说很少，他指的是只有一样东西。





	Sing Me A Lullaby And I Will Call You By Mine

他在星星间飞了很久，久到有时以为自己也是其中一员。  
索罗和他26.7米长的货船，曾以近得危险的距离掠过死亡的恒星，明亮的爆炸在真空的宇宙中寂静无声，目之所及都是蔓延的星尘，剧烈地燃烧。  
超新星确实不是每天都能碰上，但他们有个名声要维护。楚巴卡在他驶离时愤怒地咕哝了一阵，他因此没有进入光速。  
遥远地，他看到边界模糊的蓝色，夹杂着的绿色和金色像是泳池上的叶子，不知疲倦地波动，像是一只努力破壳的派克鸟。  
这并不是他在银河系航行中看到过的最古怪的事，但那种蓝色很长一段时间都在他虹膜背面燃烧。

星系碰撞甚至都不是什么特别值得大惊小怪的事情，他漫长的航途中，永恒的星体也会熄灭，破碎，重新凝聚成新的，年轻的开始；冲突总能突破使宇宙井井有条的不可见轨迹，找到另一个或许只是安静旋转的家伙头上。星星也是混乱的，非永恒的，不可知的。  
星星也是孤独的。  
他为了躲避帝国的TIE，短暂地躲藏在猎户座旋臂上一个小小的，不起眼的星球背面。它在大小上或许只能容纳一株玫瑰，一只盒子里的羊和一把用来看夕阳的椅子。千年隼上的温度显示器告诉他外部温度是27℃，很不错，但是什么都没有。如果那里有一株玫瑰，一只盒子里的羊和一把板凳，一定会看起来拥挤，但现在灰色看起来就太多了一些。

很少有韩能称为“他的”的东西，当他说很少，他指的是只有一样东西。  
千年隼是“他的”，他的家，他的避难所和一切，但他有时也会想念能坐直身体而不会磕到头顶的床。条件允许的话，韩几乎从不在千年隼上过夜。手头紧的时候，大多数的时候，夜晚都是肮脏的小床上吱嘎作响的匆忙性爱和单薄墙壁无法阻拦的喧闹，那些呻吟和喘息，在空洞的房间像是一只肉色的大象，皮肤潮湿。佣金到手，而这地方又不太坏，他和楚伊就把船罩起来，混迹在小酒馆和舞厅，等着下一单生意。

他样子不坏，起初出手也还算大方，所以总能很快找到陪伴。她们热乎乎地坐在他的大腿上，在索罗的杯沿留下他懒得抹掉的口红印。现在这些记忆那么模糊，每一段都尝起来像带着唇膏廉价香气和苦涩酒水的吻。但那时一切都很鲜活，他已经飞了永恒之久，横跨海洋的鸥鸟也需要在礁石上歇脚。或许有一个瞬间，她，或者更更多情况下，是他，就又害怕起了对这点安逸的渴求。  
韩总是让事情结束得尽量难看。

他是矛盾的，任何事情都是矛盾的。他一面渴求有什么地方，有什么人，能被称作他的，像深扎的锚。但他摆脱它们就像拍开吸血的虫子。  
他的船是他的，他的家，他的避难所和一切。一个借口，一双穿在永远行走双脚上的红鞋。  
韩一直是船上说了算的那个，他设定坐标， 坐在驾驶席上让她穿过小行星带或其他乱七八糟的漂浮垃圾。直到他在塔图因接了笔单子，一切都乱套了。

说某人有他见过最蓝的眼睛几乎是百分之百的一个谎言，是从他又薄又烂，错字连篇的搭讪宝典上翻下来的句子。但卢克的眼睛让他想起那次超新星爆炸。他从一个旧得积灰的镇子来到他的小船里，年轻又充满破坏力，想弄明白他见到的一切事情。  
人们总说，当爱情降临，你总会知道。他也以为正因如此，自己才能及时避免这种麻烦。现在韩知道自己大错特错，但为时已晚。

它如此狡猾，直到你被击中的前一秒都没预料到它的发生。谁会不对他这样的男孩放松警惕呢，这样理想主义的，天真又野心勃勃的乡下孩子，在生活的小镇格格不入却又思恋着过往的牵绊。和韩注定围绕着不同的轨道，或许每隔上百年遥远地相见。或许卢克的孤独和渴望吸引了他的，又或是相反，这不重要。他们相撞了，不可避免地，无法回头地，将对方击成碎片。

他在韩怀里颤抖，有时会让人忘记卢克是一个多么强大的绝地，一个技艺超群的飞行员和一个可靠的同伴。他就是个小子。  
爱是恐惧，直到融合的开始，一个新的，完整的事物诞生。这是一个过程，缓慢，艰辛，但必须完成的过程。  
韩缓慢地进入他，而他重重地呼出一口气，像是要分崩离析了，像是已经破碎了。但他的手心温暖又汗湿，和韩自己的黏在一起。

当他们汗水冷却时仍然搂抱在一起。卢克半闭着眼睛，手指拂过韩的颧骨，睡意朦胧地轻声说着，“我的”。  
他的心暴烈地附和着。


End file.
